


Flown Home

by argylemikewheeler



Series: Tumblr Re-posts [58]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jason is pre-ranger but is going to get powers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Not Straight Steve, Pen Pals, Stranger Things Universe mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argylemikewheeler/pseuds/argylemikewheeler
Summary: Steve's had a pen pal in California for ten years and is flying him out to Hawkins only for the second time. Jason is Steve's best friend and truthfully, the love of his life. He can't wait to introduce him to everyone he loves in Hawkins-- he just wishes people would stop saying he looks like Max's step-brother... There's no way he can be connected to Hawkins.God, of all the things Steve Harrington has been wrong about, this was the most surprising. In fact, they'd all been wrong; they closed a Gate, but somewhere else, a portal had cracked open. All when they hadn't been watching-- but someone else was watching them.





	Flown Home

Steve had picked him up from the airport right after work. Which meant he was standing outside the terminal in his goddamn sailor outfit, the most easy to spot dork in the whole crowd. But, Steve had to admit, embarrassment or not, it was nice being told right off the bat that he at least looked  _cute_. It had been a long day and this definitely helped-- hell, it was the  _only_ highlight.

The uniform of course sparked questions, ending with the conclusion that he  _had_  to see where Steve worked. Steve happily obliged even though he had just gotten off a long shift. He’d do anything for him-- and some discount ice cream.

They got a table and a sundae to split, and Steve had some jeans and shirt to throw on in the employee bathroom to attract less attention. It had been a few years since they’d seen each other in person and Jason’s voice sounded so much nicer in person than through six states and static of a telephone.

"So, did you ever pass that big History exam?” Steve asked, pulling the spoon down and out of his mouth. The hot fudge stuck to the metal in streaks, only some getting on his tongue and lips.

“I did!” Jason nodded with a quiet laugh. “I’m actually applying to Franklin to become a History teacher.”

“Franklin? Isn’t that like--”

“Two hours from here? Yes. I checked.” Jason grinned, reaching over and tapping Steve’s spoon with his own. “Better get used to me, Harrington.”

Steve wanted to properly express his excitement with some shouting and possible embarrassing jump-hugging, but instead he smiled and stretched his foot out under the table, nudging Jason’s leg.

“That’s awesome! It’s gonna be great. This is is gonna be  _so_ great.”

“So what about you?” Jason never liked talking about himself too much. Well, directly, at least; Steve would need to share something first before Jason felt it was appropriate to share his own. “Where’s this Party you keep talking about?”

"They’re typically here is the funny part--” Steve said, turning in his seat and craning around the shop. His back and neck cracked after hours of being slumped, standing at the counter. Across the way, near the window, Steve saw a high ponytail held up by a neon green scrunchie. “El! Over here!”

Her head turned and so did five others. El smiled at first, and so did Will and Dustin, but Lucas and Mike’s faces stayed in stilled confusion. Max looked seething mad. She shot up first, cutting the Party off before they even finished waving. She held her skateboard like a bat, read to swing as she stormed up to their table. Jason placed his hand on the table where Steve’s hand had been-- it was currently up trying to shield his nose from being broken again.

“What are you doing? What--  _what_  are you doing?” She wasn't entirely shouting yet, but she was getting close. Only one stranger turned to look. They weren’t impressed and went back to their ice cream. “Who are you?” She asked Steve rather than the literal stranger across from him.

“I’m your goddamn babysitter.” Steve said shortly. “What is your problem?”

“ _My_  problem?” She gripped the board tighter. “What have you done to the real Steve?”

“R-Real Steve?” Jason echoed, his eyebrows furrowing. He’d only been caught up on half of the whole story so far. Although, Steve wasn’t sure where he’d encountered any body snatchers-- maybe that was something else he repressed.

“Quiet you!” Max snapped, pointing at Jason. The Party was slowly emerging behind her, trying not to cause suspicion to the rest of the shop.

“Hey, watch your tone-”

“You better tell me one fact that only our Steve would know!” Max held the board higher, giving her more leverage for a firm swing down onto his head. She wasn’t kidding.

“Uh, I don’t know... Your favorite color, at the moment, is yellow?”

“Not good enough.” Her elbows bent back.

“Okay! Okay! Uh, last week I spent most of my shit-ass paycheck buying you better pads because your mom stock piled a type you hate.” Steve said, holding hands over his face. “And you threatened to kill me then too if I told anyone about it. But... I’ve got nothing to lose I guess.”

Her board lowered slowly and her face crumpled in somehow  _further_  confusion. The Party reached the table. Lucas stood the farthest away.

“That’s really sweet, Steve. I’m assuming this is... Wait which one is this?” Jason finally reached and grabbed Steve’s hand, quickly sliding to just touch his wrist.

“You know who I am.” Max pointed a finger at him, gritting her teeth.

“I really don’t.”

“Alright! Alright! Max, cut it out. This is my pen pal from California... And this is the Party. The Party apparently in Fight Mode, but this is the Party.” Steve waved out to the crowd, pointing at each child. “You’ve met our Mad Max, she’s our Zoomer. You’ve got Dustin over there, our favorite, don’t tell anyone. Our darling El, sometimes goes by Jane, but we’re working it out, right, kiddo? This is Mike-- Nancy, I told you about her, right? This is her brother-- you can kind of see it right? And Will... Where’s Will-- there he is. We’re waiting on a growth spurt. And last but most certainty not least we have our Commander in Camo, Lucas!”

“Nice to meet you all. I’ve heard so many great things from Steven.” Jason whipped out the full name if  _only_  to embarrass him in front of children who think teasing is a  _great_  pass time.

Except no body even flinched. They stayed staring at Jason, Lucas clenching his jaw and fist like he was moments away from lashing out.

“Lucas, he’s not gonna bite. He’s nice! And human, I checked.” Steve laughed forcefully, hinting for Jason to do so as well, despite not quite getting the point.

“Steve, are you fucking stupid?” Mike said flatly.

“Language! Don’t make me tell Karen you’ve got a sailor’s mouth on you, Mike.”

“That’s pretty funny coming from you.” Jason still smiled and made a joke, reaching over to poke at the neckerchief Steve had tucked under his shirt from his uniform.

“I asked you a question.” Mike cut their moment off, grabbing Steve’s shoulder. “Are you  _fucking_  stupid?”

“Excuse me? I-I’m so sorry, Jace, they aren’t typically like this.”

“Jace? W-What are you talking about?” Lucas finally spoke and his voice was rattled. “That’s  _Billy_.”

“Who?” Jason leaned in toward Steve, suddenly not knowing a player in the game.

“Bil--  _no_.” Steve turned to take in his pen pal with new light. He didn’t see it. “No, they look nothing alike, guys. What are you talking about? This is Jason.”

“You’re  _joking_.” Max laughed coldly. “That’s the Monster with a haircut!”

"Who are we talking about?” Jason asked the table, looking to Max.

“YOU!” Max lifted her deck again. “I’m gonna clock you into next week, Hargrove, if you think for one second I don’t see what you’re doing you slimy piece of--”

"If you finish that sentence I’m gonna start making you do all your homework  _before_  the arcade trips, do you understand me?” Steve stood and grabbed her skateboard, pulling it out of her hands. She let go easily, eyes still glowing and hair practically aflame.

“B-But that’s Billy! It has to be!”

“I don’t mean to disappoint, but I’ve been on a plane for the past few hours...  And living in California for the past nineteen years. There’s no way I’m anyone you know, Max-- It is Max, right?”

Her face fell into a more relaxed state of confusion. She begrudgingly nodded. “Yeah. Call me Maxine and I’ll cut your ears off.”

“Noted. Definitely noted.” Jason laughed and reached a hand out to shake hers. Everyone cowered back. “It’s just a hand shake... We don’t have to.”

“S-Sorry, you just. You look like Max’s dickhead step-brother.” Lucas said, stepping up beside Max, arm around her shoulders. Steve didn’t scold his language. “He’s kind of quick to uh... anger, I guess is the word.”

“He’s always angry.” Mike quipped.

"Oh, wait, Steve, is he the one that--” Horrified realization crossed his face as he turned to him. The mailed polaroids of his beat up face probably appearing quite nicely over his face, Steve imagined. “Oh, I’m sorry. I can, uh, definitely see now why you almost cracked my skull open.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that.” Max reached out and carefully took his hand. “It’s nice to meet you... Jason.”

“The same to you. And who else do we have? It’s Dustin, right?” Jason held a hand out to him. It was taken eagerly, Dustin’s now-toothed grin greeting him.

“Steve’s mentioned you a few times!”

“A  _few_  times?” Jason pretended to be offended, quirking an eyebrow at Steve. “We’ve been friends for ten years.”

“Sorry you aren’t the center of my world, Jace.”

“You’re forgiven this time, Harrington.” Jason turned back to the kids and faced Lucas, extending the same hand slowly. “It’s an honor, Commander.”

“Oh this so isn’t Billy.” He laughed, grabbing his hand with a slap. “It’s cool Steve’s got friends his age.”

“Ouch.” Steve laughed, covering his face. “You guys are brutal.”

“I thought Mike was the one with the quick insults.” Jason said, scanning and pointing to one of the two boys left for Jason to identify.

“I try. Lot of practice from Ted.” Mike reached forward to shake Jason’s hand before he offered. “I’m getting better though.”

“Oh, I can’t wait.” He said. Jason leaned on the table to find Will half blocked by Mike’s shoulder. “The cool Byers, right?”

“Don’t tell Jonathan I said that.” Steve muttered, nudging Will. “He’s already got it out for me because I got Nancy a better birthday gift than him.”

“It’s really good to see you, Will. That snow storm you guys had last winter slowed my letters to Steve  _right_  as he was giving me updates on you. I was so worried. I’m really you’re okay.”

“Thanks.” Will reached out and shook his hand, his wrist looking like it could snap.

Lastly, El stood in the center of the group, having been quiet the whole time, with a single stream of blood running to her lip. Jason looked alarmed, grabbing a napkin for her. As soon as he touched it carefully to her lip, her eyes came back to life. She nodded, turning to Mike. “It’s him. I checked.”

“C-Checked?” Will asked, peering around Mike to look at her.

“Yeah.” She offered no further explanation. Steve really loved that cryptic child, he really did. “Hi, Jason.”

“Oh, she’s really cool.” Jason laughed and held his hand up for her. “Up-top for bitchin’ extra-curricular brain power.” El high-fived Jason quickly and harshly, almost pushing him back. “Oh, she’s  _really_  freakin’ cool.”

“I told you. I have the  _best_  friends.” Steve held an arm out, Will stepping in and leaning into his side for a hug. “I’ll introduce you to Nancy and Jonathan later if you want.”

"They’re going to come pick us up in like, fifteen minutes!” Will said. “Taking us to the arcade-- or was it the movies?”

“We didn’t decide yet.” Lucas said. “I still think we should go and see Back to the Future.”

“You’ve seen it three times, Lucas.” Mike said with an annoyed look. “Is it really that good?”

“It is!” Will piped up.

“You just think Marty’s cute.” Dustin teased, reaching to playfully poke Will. He froze and Dustin’s touch nearly tipped him over. His throat bobbed as he swallowed, looking like he was falling through reality. It was a familiar look for Will, honestly. But in a far different way, Steve knew that look too. He panicked to quickly paint over the accidental admission by Dustin. The words jammed on his tongue, Steve only about to reach out and brace Will upright.

“He is though.” Jason said with a nonchalant wave at Dustin. “Will, I agree. Hundred percent.”

"That still doesn’t help us.” Max said.

“I want to go to the arcade.” El said, miming playing at a machine. “Let’s go to Palace!”

“How about Jason and I take those that want to go to the arcade? You guys can go with Jonathan and Nancy to the movies. I know Nance has been trying to go and see that new James Bond for a while-- that alright?”

“Fine by me if they’re okay with letting me in their sacred Palace.” Jason laughed, holding his hands up.

The kids looked between each other, silently deciding if the trusted this stranger-- one that apparently looked like a deranged sibling to them. Lucas nodded first, scanning the crowd with a pointed finger before looking at Steve with a thumbs up.

“Does everyone have enough quarters?” Steve asked, digging for cash in his pocket. “I can use the register and get you some.”

“You really spoil them, huh?” Jason said quietly. He took a spoonful of their ice cream, pretending that he hadn’t just forced Steve’s hand back to his side when he reached for his wallet to pay for their sundae.

Steve stood and shoved Jason’s shoulder across the table, ignoring the smirk curling around the spoon. The kids parted and allowed Steve to swing around their booth to get to the counter and register. He got five dollars in quarters and split it among the kids that said they’d be going to the arcade: Mike, El, and Dustin.

"Is everyone set?” Steve asked, holding hands out over everyone’s head, silently counting them. “I also have money for the movies if anyone needs it.”

“We’re fine, Steve.” Max said, nodding between her and Lucas. Will gave a thumbs up as well, still anxious and silent. Steve didn’t know how to show Will that it was okay, that  _he_  was okay, without making the outing worse.

"It’s nice out, let’s wait in the parking lot, huh?” Steve said, roping the kids into his open arms and gently guiding them out of the ice cream parlor. Jason was placing his tip on the table and sliding out of the booth.  _Dammit_ , Steve wanted to beat him to it. He was 0-2.

The group slotted and parted into their usual couples and sections. Lucas and Max were already talking about their favorite parts of the movie they wanted to see again; El and Mike were counting the quarters between them, El also getting a small lesson in US currency (again); Dustin, as always, stuck himself to Steve’s side, even silently so, and walked alongside him; and this time, Jason was on Steve’s right, their shoulders bumping every time they took a step.

Steve did a quick count again.

“Hey, where’s Will?” Steve turned his head and saw him loitering behind them, staring at the window displays as they passed. “Hey--”

“I’ve got it.” Jason touched Steve’s wrist again before stopping. “So, Mr. Cool Byers-- can I call you Will?”

“Yeah?” Will’s head whipped to face Jason, startled by the company. “Uh, sure.”

“Will, how many times have you seen Back to the Future?” He asked, changing his strides to walk beside Will evenly. Steve held the door for them as the exited the mall. Jason thanked Steve but never took his eyes off Will.

"This is the third.” Will said sheepishly. “I just think it’s really cool.”

“Oh, definitely. And you know what? I kind of want to learn how to skateboard now, don’t you?” Jason laughed, holding his arms out and turning to the side like he was keeping his balance on a board. It looked more like he was surfing, but Steve wasn’t going to critique him. Steve was well aware he knew how to do both skate  _and_  surf board. He’s from California for Christ’s sake. He’s the coolest person Steve knew-- would _ever_  know.

“Yeah! Max says she’s going to teach me!” Will cried, grinning brightly. His hands timidly clasped in front of him with excitement.

“I’ll join you, then! I’ll bring the knee pads.” Jason placed a hand on Will’s shoulder as he pretended to trip off his imaginary board-- and maybe a crack in the uneven asphalt as well.

“Get your hands off my brother!” They heard Jonathan before they saw him. Steve looked away from Jason and Will to see Jonathan walking toward them quickly, Nancy hurriedly behind him.

“Steve,  _what_ is wrong with-- Oh.” Nancy stopped and titled her head as Jason came into closer view. “Billy?”

“You’re the seventh person today. But no. I’m Steve’s friend from California, Jason.” He held out a hand again for a handshake. Both Jonathan and Nancy stared at it before going back to his face.

“What... What the hell is going on?”

“Is this for real?” Jonathan said, face twisted in uncertainty.

“El says he’s not anything weird. Except a weird twin.” Mike said with a shrug, already opening the door to Jonathan’s car and grabbing his bag sitting in the back.

“Are you sure?” Nancy was standing with her feet apart and planted; any moment she could cock her arm back and swing.

"I’m one hundred percent positive it’s not Hargrove. Please, trust me.” Steve sighed. “We’ve been friends since I was eight. And there’s no way they’re the same person. The worst thing Jason does is, like, eat ice cream while being mildly lactose intolerant.”

“It’s actually gotten better! I’m not too bad now. Eat it all the time.” Jason added with a pleasant shrug.

“Yo that’s awesome! We’re definitely going to grab some different flavors on the way home at Big Buy so you can try some.”

“That’d be great.” They high-fived and Steve couldn’t hide the cheek-splitting grin practically  _hurting_ his face.

“Yeah...  _that’s_ not Billy. Either that or a delightful possession.”

“Can we stop acting like possession is a positive experience!” Will said with faux annoyance. “Some of us really hated it.” Nancy and Jonathan hesitantly looked to Steve, unspoken truth dangling in their extended silence.

“Oh, don’t worry, he knows. Oh he knows.”

Steve couldn’t remember how many hours were logged between the payphone outside the local Fair Mart and Jason’s home phone. During his late night, insomnia-induced drives, he’d sit in the parking lot with a pack of strangely off-brand saltines and listen to Jason talk him back into his skin. After the first five calls, Steve realized he had to start telling him at least some of what was happening. He penned careful letters and sent them off pressed behind the backs of picture frames and pressed between book pages. As much as having his home base in Hawkins helped him resolve some issues, having Jason, a safe, uninvolved third party, was great in making sure he wasn’t coming unhinged. He was the one person who always promised Steve he wasn’t.

"The kids want to split, half go to the movies and half to the arcade. We’ll take these three to the arcade if you take them to see Back to the Future again.”

“Again?” Jonathan said, shaking his head. “Who’s idea was it?”

“Lucas.” Will said, holding his hands up to prove innocence. “I’m just going along with it!”

“Fine. Fine. We’ll take you.” Jonathan said, placing his arm around his brother. “Thanks, Steve... and, uh, Jason.”

“Yeah, thanks, man!” Dustin found no hesitance in his gratitude. He clapped Jason on the arm as he walked past Jonathan’s car to Steve’s. “You better watch your score, Max. It’s on.”

“You’ve been saying that for over a  _year_ , Dustin. Give it a rest.” She called back over the hood of Jonathan’s car. “You can’t beat me.”

The two of them playfully bickered as the rest of the group split between the cars. Nancy and Jonathan blinking at Jason for another full minute before deciding to let them part and get into their own vehicle. Will waved at them through the back window and Max seemed to smile through many conflicted urges to grimace. If she was being truthful about the likeness, Steve completely understood. He was just glad Jason smiled back. Steve didn’t see his smile often, but when he thought about it, hearing it in Jason’s voice over the phone, they were healing.

“Alright, hooligans. Palace?” Steve said, sliding into the car and clapping his hands. “Or do we have a new hangout?”

“Palace is the only good place in town.”

“Okay, then away we go! Everyone buckled in?”

“Yes... and yes!” Mike said, reaching over El to help her get the middle buckle out from under Dustin.

“Yes, my lord. Ready to go!”

"I’m all buckled, Steven.”

“I swear to God, I’m gonna unbuckle you and send you through the windshield if you keep that up.” Steve joked, placing his hand on the back of Jason’s seat as he turned around. He backed out of the spot and pretended he couldn’t see the look of playful suspicion on the kids’ faces.

After pulling away, the car ride was quiet. Not awkwardly so, but still quiet enough to hear the old engine of Steve’s car cough when he changed gears. He was sure the kids were just staring out the window, or quietly talking to each other, but part of him was sure they were hyper aware of the hand resting near the stick shift. The one waiting to be held by Steve’s, tightly gripping the wheel and afraid to move.

They didn’t notice. They didn’t care. But Steve still was afraid to do it in front of the kids. This was still  _his_ person,  _his_ secret. Keeping him hidden was like keeping him safe-- even though that’s truthfully what Jason did for Steve.

Before Steve had even parked the car, Dustin was swinging his door open. The three kids climbed out while Steve was still checking his mirrors. He called after them, straining his voice in vain. They opened the door and slipped inside without a single glance back.

“Absolute hooligans.” Steve muttered, checking to make sure everything was straight-- with the car at least.

“You’re really good to them.” Jason said. His hand finally found Steve’s, only his fingers touching his upturned palm. “I didn’t know you were such a great brother.”

"I wouldn’t say that--”

“Well, I’m saying it.” Jason slotted their hands together and squeezed before pulling away. He opened the car door as they started to notice passersby peering in curiously. “You’re a great babysitter.”

“Now  _that’s_ what I’m saying!” Steve cried. Jason rolled his eyes before walking up to the front doors.

Steve opened his own door and got out, quickly hurrying around the hood to meet up with Jason. Jason held the door and let Steve in first, knowing he’d want to see where his kids were. He did a count: all three. It wasn’t always easy to relax, but seeing his full set of smiling, familiar faces was a comfort. It was one of the things Steve always tried to remember when he felt himself slipping.

“Want to play something? I’ve got a few quarters.” Jason dug into his pocket and held out a palm of coins. “Come on, let me kick your ass in Paper Boy.”

"No, please. You’re too good at that fucking game.” Steve groaned, grabbing Jason’s sleeve with quiet resistance.

“Which is surprising because you  _were_  a paper boy.”

“It’s not the same.”

“It’s  _exactly_ the same.” Jason teased.

Steve was pulled along to the open machine, making sure he could still see Mike, Dustin, and El. The view was clear over the shorter machines-- and he very clearly heard Dustin shouting at Mike about his technique at Pac-Man. He allowed his ears to track the kids while his eyes returned to Jason.

He’d changed so much from the last summer he was there-- back when they were fourteen-- and from the last picture he saw of him-- a polaroid of Jason in his Sunday best last Easter, looking absolutely miserable (if only playfully so for the photo-op). His hair was slicked down, but still allowed for its natural curl to swoop in the front. Sunday best was replaced with a plain gray t-shirt and contrasting yellow flannel. The collar was half popped by accident and part of the t-shirt was caught behind his belt buckle. Steve felt himself smile; he didn't know flying someone in would mean making everything else finally feel like home.

“I’m really glad you’re here.” Steve muttered, leaning against the side of the machine. He let his head rest against it, slightly looking like he was swooning. Only  _slightly_.

“I told you to get used to me, Harrington. I’m not going anywhere.” He shifted his stance and let his foot nudge Steve’s. “I’m not going to let you do this alone.”

“Do what?” They'd begun unpacking his anxiety consciously after Steve was nearly eaten by the Earth, but he was in a good place. He was going to be fine. He was then after all. “I’m okay.”

“Steve, you’ve broken your nose  _how_  many times in the past two years?”

“That’s out of my control. I’m never the one breaking it.” Steve nearly squawked. “Blame Jonathan and Billy!”

Jason stopped for a moment, the next level screen flashing and offering him a reprieve. He sighed and looked at Steve with unwarranted guilt. “Do I really look like Max’s brother?”

“Step-brother. And no, I don’t see it. Not really.” Steve shrugged. “I don’t think I could ever love a face that’s nearly killed me.”

“Love, huh?”

“Oh shut up.” Steve muttered, playfully kicking Jason’s foot. "You know what I meant."

"Yeah yeah." Jason laughed, still looking away from the screen. "Love you too, Steven."

It was a public arcade, and Steve knew he was recognized-- and maybe Jason falsely so-- but he didn't hesitate to meet the coy smile teasing him. The kiss was short and barely caught an eye, but the joy wore evidently on Steve's face as he leaned away. He placed a hand on the back of Jason's neck as he peered in to watch him play.

"So what flavor of ice cream do you want to try tonight?" He asked, trying to pretend their small talk wasn't flirting.

"I'll let you pick."

"No, no, you're the guest."

"But I'm buying it."

"Jason, I swear to god--"

"When are you gonna get it through your thick, luscious mane, Harrington. You supply the housing, I supply the ice cream." Jason nudged him with his elbow and dipped his head toward his shoulder. It only rested on Steve for a second, but it was enough.

"You aren't sleeping on the couch this time, you know that right?" Steve muttered, afraid they'd be overheard. A passing kid looked at Steve's hand with confusion-- or was it disgust. "We can share mine, if you want."

Jason nodded, but nervously shifted under Steve’s hand. “You know, I brought someone else with me.”

“Someone?”

“Remember that stuffed shark you bought me when you went to--”

“The Shedd Aquarium! No way!” Steve gasped, hand dropping and resting on Jason’s back. “You still have it?”

“It’s my only connection to you all the way over there. Of course I kept it.” Jason was quiet, admitting something without any prompting. “I miss you all the time, Steve. All the time.”

“Well now you’re here. For the rest of the summer.” Steve rested his chin on Jason’s shoulder, hand now resting on his waist. “I’ll buy you something else to take back before you move for college. I’ll buy you whatever you want-- and don’t try and stop me. I’m doing it.”

Jason turned and looked at Steve, biting back a bright grin. They got to look at each other without any overexposure or bad developing. They got to hear each other’s laugh without any interruption or cutting out. Steve got to see Jason’s smile, and got to be the cause of it.

"I love you, Jason.”

“Love you too, Steve.”

And  _God_ , it sounded so much better to hear  _that_  in person too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sudden, strange passion project I wrote in four hours after thinking of it. I really love the relationship that shaped between Jason and Steve while writing and would love to explore more in depth if any of y'all would love it too!  
> [Hit up my ask with your thoughts or prompts for future bits](https://argylemikewheeler.tumblr.com/ask). I respond better there, but comments here are welcome too! I appreciate it all! Thank you for reading!  
> [The Rebloggable Post!](https://argylemikewheeler.tumblr.com/post/183710897655/unprompted)


End file.
